


Sex isn't always perfect

by sir_renke



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Safer Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_renke/pseuds/sir_renke
Summary: Hey, this is my first work on ao3 ever... And also my first fanfiction sooo... Yeah I hope you like it.There are only a few ships which made me consume as much content as this one. And now I'm even making my own content for it.This is about Kiyotaka's and Mondo's first time doing it anal with Taka bottoming and being a bit scared. Who's ready for some fluffy, soft sex? I sure am! Hell yeah!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

They had kissed many times before. But this time... It was different. Tension laid thick between the two boys as they seperated after yet another long, soft kiss, sitting next to each other on Mondo's bed. Both of them were already shirtless and holding onto each others necks and arms.

There was a little pause where they both searched each others faces for any signs of discomfort and just to bathe in the presence of the other.

Mondo's big hand found its way to the side of Taka's face and the raven-haired leaned into the touch with closed eyes.

"I love you", rumbled Mondo's deep voice.

Even though they must have said it a million times to each other now since they started dating, it still painted a warm smile on Taka's face and gave him a pleasurable tingly feeling in his stomache. He took the rough fingers in his own and kissed the palm of Mondo's hand. "I love you, too."

Now it was Mondo's turn to smile, but his smile turned to a wide smirk as he said his next words. " 'you ready?"

Even though these words formed a knot in Taka's belly, he couldn't help but also feel postive excitement for what was about to happen. He nodded as he felt his cheeks turn a bit red.

They both shifted from their current sitting position so they could lay on top of each other. Their mouth's connected again, but this time the kiss wasn't as soft anymore but was beginning to get more heated. Tongues lapping over lips. Sweet little pants coming from both of them. 

Mondo shifted his leg a bit so that it was laying on Taka's crotch, not daring to rub it down, yet. He didn't want to scare the smaller man by moving too fast, although he was barely holding it together.

The small man in question noticed the change of positions and pressed his lips together for a moment, scared of letting any sounds come out.

Mondo wanted to say something about that, but decided against it and kissed the corner of Taka's mouth sweetly before moving downward towards his neck instead. He was laying a trail of kisses from Taka's jaw, over to his ear, down his neck, towards his adam's apple and down to his collar bones, elicting small gasps and whines from the boy beneath him.

Just as he was about to latch down onto one point on his neck, sucking it until it was nice and purple, he could feel a pair of hands grabbing and pulling at his hair.

"W-wait, Mondo! Don't leave any marks!" Taka was glaring down at him, but the strength behind his words was weakened by the blush, which was spreading rapidly from his cheeks over his ears down to his neck and chest.

With a little pouty mouth Mondo answered: "please just one. I'll even put it somewhere only you and I will be able to see it." Again a smirk formed on the biker's face and he petted the raven-haired boy's chest once with his right hands.

Understanding the gist Taka - even though his eyes still looked sceptical - nodded in agreement after a few moments.

With a happy humm Mondo started his work immidietly. He lapped at the boy's nipple once, enjoying the yolt it got out of Taka, and then bit down onto the flesh just above the small pink nub.

A whine escaped Taka's throat and he quickly clasped a hand over his lips.

Mondo noticed this almost immidietly and even though he didn't stop his sucking and nibbling, he took a hold of Taka's hand and used the chance to intertwine there fingers into each other. After a while he leaned back far enough to admire his work. A rumbling chuckle escaped him as he looked down on the dark-purple spot with a satisfied grin.

Taka on the other hand watched him with an embarassed pout.  
"Are you happy now?"

His tall boyfriend crawled up to him again, grin still not leaving his face.  
"Yeah, quite", he said before leaning back in for another kiss. His hands moved carefully over the other man's body with a teasingly light pressure. This elicted another shiver from Taka and yet another hitch in his breath.

However, his breathing seemed to stop completely as Mondo's hands found his hips. That was the first time he was remembered what there were going to do now since his boyfriend had asked him the question just a few minutes prior. 

He breathleasly asked between kisses: "Mondo...?"

"Yeah?" 

"Y-you... We will take it slow, right?"

Mondo leaned back for a moment to smiled down at his boyfriend with a fond expression. He knew that Taka trusted him, but he could still understand, why the smaller man would be scared. And he would never let anyone hurt Taka. Especially not he himself.

"As slow as you want it, 'kay?" The large man pressed a kiss on the dark-haired's forehead and after a moment he asked:  
"Color?"

"Green", Taka chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh. This is important shit when it get's serious."

"Yes, you are right." Taka kissed the other one's nose. "Well then. Let's 'get serious', shall we?", he chuckled at the man above him.

Mondo grinned one last time at Taka before crawling down till he was face to face with Taka's crotch. He pressed his head into the area and breathed in the smell.

Taka's head landed forcefully on the pillow as his body went stiff with this gesture and the smile on his face was replaced by the pressed-together lips from before. He didn't know where to keep his hands in his excitement so he decided to just grab the sheets next to his head. He also didn't dare to look down at Mondo too much, because he knew from the times where they had fooled around before, that it turned him on too much, to see the biker look up at him with such hunger and desire in his eyes.  
So he decided to keep his eyes on the wall on his right.

Lavender-eyes were locked onto Taka's face as big hands unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants to pull them down. Without realizing it, Mondos breathing had become more heavy and as he was coming back down from putting away the trousers he was now huffing out hot air that landed cool directly on Taka's thighs.

Because of that Taka squirmed a bit underneath him until Mondo decided to kiss a path up his thigh towards his crotch made out of sloppy slow kisses. As he reached his destination, Taka already had a boner, which was tenting his white briefs quite a bit.

"Can I take these off?"

"Y-yes...", came the breathless reply.

After he had gotten Taka out of his underwear, he took his time to make Taka feel at peace with the situation.

Because even though the moral compasse's first instinct was to cover himself up a bit or to hide his body in some way, Mondo's reassuring kisses along the v of his abdomen and the soothing circles he was rubbing on his inner thigh with his rough-skinned thumb coaxed him into relaxation.

After a while Mondos mouth and fingers found there way to Taka's penis and he took it in his hand while starting to pump it slowly. All the while, he lapped at the side of Taka's dick down until he reached his balls.

Taka reminded himself not to hide his voice, so by the time Mondo grapped his dick, he shouted out a short moan of Mondos name. His breathing was becoming a lot more ragged, too. And it hitched when Mondo took one of his balls into his mouth to suck on it and roll it around. He tried not to move his hips too much, not to buck up into Mondo's hand too much, but it all felt too good.

The man on top loved how easy he could make his boyfriend fall apart. He knew exactly which buttons to push to turn the smaller one into a whining, moaning mess.

By the time he decided to move on to the main reason they were doing this, Taka's grunts and sweet little moans had fallen into a rhythm, his eyes were half-lidded and his eyebrows knitted in concentration on the sensations he was feeling.

Slowly Mondo kissed a path down from Taka's balls to his taint and strongly rolled his tongue against it once, which caused a loud, broken moan to be caught in the smaller man's throat. The biker hooked his arms under his boyfriend's knees and carefully pushed them up against his body.

As Taka was exposed more and more, his eyes widened and his breathing become more erratic.

"W-wait, Mondo. Eh... Yellow...! P-please."

Mondo stopped his actions right away and slid up the other ones body to kiss him shortly.  
"Of course. What would you like me to do?"

After some thinking, Taka breathed out a breath he didn't noticed he had held, wrapped his hands around the other ones neck and pulled him down into a longer kiss.

"N-no... I mean." Another sigh. This one accompanied with a soft smile. "It's okay. Go on. I was just... A bit nervous."

There was another pause, where they just looked at each other. Both their gazes were filled with love and longing. Taka was the first one to break the silence.

"So... Ehem..." The smaller boy tried to gain back some of his dignity despite the current position he was in. "Do you have all the utensils I asked you to get?"

Mondo scoffed at that. "Of course. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?" and reached down under the bed to get a little bag he had prepared.

Still painted with a prominent blush on his cheeks, the hall monitor sat up and pulled his knees closer a bit. His stare was fixated on the way Mondos muscles flexed while he moved his large body, until the other one snapped him back to reality by laying down all the things on the bed, which were hid in the paper bag.

" 'got a towel, lube, vaseline and..." Mondos eyebrows were suddenly pulled together in an irritated look. The hand, which was currently rummaging through the bag, was getting more and more harsh with its movements, until the biker even held the little bag upside down and shook it a couple of times.

Taka couldn't have been more on edge. At least he thought so until the larger one seemingly gave up on his search with a dejected sigh.

"What is it?" Kiyotakas voice broke embarrasingly on the last word. He couldn't hide his nervousness any longer.

The face of the larger man contorted at his words. "Condoms. Can't find 'em." With guilt and uncertainty he looked at his boyfriend, while his eyes spelled out something like 'What now?'.

Taka sat there for a while with a calculating face. "Well... You h-haven't had sex with anyone except me in the last year right? I-I mean... P-penetrative sex", he mumbled after a while.

The biker blinked a couple of times. A bit more pissed than he would have liked his tone to be he answered: "No! Of course not!"

Another pause. After a moment, which felt like years, Taka's gaze met the other's.

"Then it's okay. You can... put it in like this", the smaller said with a determination in his eyes and voice which some would have probably thought to be misplaced in the current situation. But Mondo found it to be endearing.

With a sparkle in his eyes he kissed the hall monitor a final time, before getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, enough with the waiting:  
> Here's the real deal.

Their movements were quick and fueled by the excitement and arousal both of them were feeling. While Taka splayed out the towel on the large bed, Mondo undressed himself completely, too.  
The smaller one nearly didn't have enough time to turn around until the other tackled him into the matress. 

Both their smiles and giggles were of short time, as Taka had hooked his legs around the taller ones hips and effectively started rubbing both of their dicks together.

With a growl Mondo gripped his hips to angle them up against his lower body in an even more perfect way. The two men gasped and stilled their movements for a second only to continue in a faster rhythm.

While Mondo picked up his pace again, he asked his boyfriend breathlessly: "So- ugh- how- ha- do you want to do this?"

Taka looked up at him with glazed over, half-lidded eyes.  
"Huh?", was the only answer the biker was getting inbetween little moans and gasps.

"Positions", he growled shortly. "How?"

"Ah! Eh... Mmh-... C-can we- ah- stay like th-this for- mh- for now?" 

The look in Takas eyes was so innocent, Mondo wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck or to cuddle the smaller man... Or wait. No. He was very sure he wanted to fuck him. Maybe they could do both! But for now: fuck first. Then cuddle.

So he nodded at the smaller one's question and pulled away a bit to get the lube he had put on the nightstand, ignoring the little whine the sudden loss of pressure was pulling out of Taka.

After coating his fingers with a genorous amount of the sticky liquid, he made his way to the other's entrance with his hand again.

Taka flinched hard, when the lube-coated fingers massaged the muscle ring. A broken moan escaped him after they hit a certain spot.

That sound was enough to make Mondo go impatient. With a gruff sounding voice, he asked the smaller: " 'you ready?"

A last look of uncertainty, but then Taka nodded and gave him a nearly soundless "yes."

When he first pushed his index finger in, the raven-haired boy underneath him made some kind of strangled sound, but after reminding him to breath out and Taka did so shakenly, the tight walls around his finger began to lessen their constricting grip. In a snails-pace Mondo pulled his finger out again, just to push it back in as it was nearly completely outside.

Taka's noises became less and less ones of pain and discomfort. More sharp moans and whimpers filled the room, which only stirred the larger one on to let his movements become faster and rougher.

After some time the anus of the smaller one seemingly sucked Mondos finger in the moment he pulled out a bit, so he pushed in another finger after some more preperation and soothing massaging from outside.

The hall monitor was now gripping the sheets next to his head and arching his back beautifully. In his adoration Mondo didn't see the tears spilling in the corners of Taka's eyes at first. But the moment he did, he stopped his movements immediatly.

This drew a confused whine out of the smaller's throat and both looked questioningly for a second.

With an unsure look on his face, the biker asked a bit hesitantly, as if he was scared he already knew the answer: "Colour?"

"G-green. Very green", came the confused answer from the man beneath him. "You can even go a bit... Harder, if you'd like to", he added with a shy smile.

This man was going to be the death of him, Mondo thought as he picked up his pace again.

After a few more minutes of getting even louder moans out of the smaller man, the biker decided to put in a third finger. The reaction of Taka was instant. His walls tightened momentarily, his upper body shot up and he gripped Mondo's arm before even fully realizing it.

The man in question had a look of suprise and concern on his face and didn't dare to move his fingers as he waited for any new sign from his boyfriend.  
After whispering "sorry..." he caught the face of the hall monitor, as he now looked up to him.

"It's.. okay. Just give me a moment to-..." Suddenly Taka whinced as Mondo involuntarily moved his fingers because of the weight pressing down on them. Before the taller man could utter another more frantic apology, Taka leaned forward and up to kiss him long and deep. The pleasured hum it elicted from Mondo was enough to draw another sweet whine out of him and made him relax. 

"Okay, you may go on now", he said while laying down again and gripped the edges of the pillow under his head.

A lot more careful in his movements than he had been a few moments ago, the biker started moving his fingers again while rubbing soothing circles on the inside of Takas upper thigh. This made the smaller one relax as much as he had been before and sigh shakily. 

Without any of the two realising, Mondo had begun to go deeper and deeper with his thrusts. Both lost in the feelings and sounds they were experiencing.   
That was until Taka suddenly felt like there was a shock going through his body. With a broken moan he arched his back off the bed and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

Gasping for air the men looked at each other with excitement.

"Was that...?"

"I... Think so."

"Was it... Good?"

"Oh, most definetly."

Simultaneously a grin formed on both of their faces. Although the smaller one's was a bit more shortlived as Mondo moved his fingers again experientialy, elicting another gasp and a heated gaze from the man beneath him. 

This time it was Mondo's turn to get his breath caught in his throat. His dick had been painfully neglected for quite some time now and with his boyfriend being this goddamn sexy it wasn't getting easier to keep it together.

Taka seemed to notice the slight discomfort in the face of his boyfriend and thought for a moment.

"Do you think you could already, ah... Stick it in?"

The low growl escaped the biker before he could stop it, but he still tried to keep some of his brain doin the work instead of his penis.

" ' don't know. Don't wanna hurt ya", he murmured while leaning forward a bit to nibble at the other's neck and started moving his fingers again, this time even scissoring and stretching them apart a bit.

Taka held onto Mondo's broad back for dear life, while trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I-it's... Ah- it's-...mh- okay. If you - oh god, mondo, I- i-if we t-try it like this."

After a little more teasing, the man on top pulled back a bit to look at the other for a long moment.

"'kay, let's do it like this then", he said while moving from between Taka's legs to laying down next to him. Mondo spread his legs a bit and patted on his thighs.  
"You ride me. This way you can always stop when it's gettin' to much, alright?"

Lavender eyes looked expectingly into crimson ones. The hall monitor slowly rose from his position and more or less gracefully seated himself on the lap of his boyfriend.

There was a little moment of silence where they just looked at each other again. Suddenly Taka leant forward to hug Mondo tightly. His voice was full of determination - as always - but it rang in such a low tone, that it had a much more intimate note than usual.  
"Thank you for doing this with me."

At first Mondo was a bit confused by the statement but then he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, too, and grumbled: "yeah, 'course... And now..." he pressed Taka away a bit so that they could look into each other's eyes. "...let's get on with it." And even though Mondo smirked at his own statement, his eyes carried the same excitement as those of Taka.

Sitting up a bit again, Taka took a hold of Mondo's dick delicatly and positioned himself over it. Mondo hissed a bit at the sudden contact. Both seemed to hold their breath when Taka supported himself with his other hand on the taller one's chest and let the tip of the shaft rub against his entrance.

He gripped a bit tighter at the laying one's shoulder as he slowly sat down onto the tip of Mondo's dick. It felt so hot and still pretty painfull, but the moment he opened his eyes and saw the blissfull expression which was painted on Mondo's face, it all felt worth it.

The taller boyfriend had got a hold on Taka's hips, as his movements stilled for a moment to get accustomed to this entirely new sensation.

For Taka it felt as if he was nearly fully seated on the other one's dick, when in reality, only the tip was in. But the raven-haired only noticed that as he looked down to see, how much of Mondo's penis had already disappeared inside of him. Tears formed in his eyes which he couldn't stop from rolling down his cheek.  
In the moment Mondo wanted to ask if he was okay, he answered the untold question with: "This will never fit inside. It's too big."

The way the smaller man said that in such a breathy voice and with that much of a helpless, desperate look made Mondo swallow a bit to contain and stop himself from just pushing Taka down on his dick.

Even though the hall monitor had just stated it like it was impossible to fit even more of it inside of him, he kept pressing down with a shaky exhale.  
Mondo quietly moaned when Taka reached nearly halfway and grasped the smaller one's dick. This made his boyfriend give a full body shudder and toppled over a bit.

"W-wait, don't...! Ah... Don't move your hand."

The biker gave a curt nod and watched intently as Taka began to slowly pull up again. Agonizingly so.

"Taka... Fuck..."

"Ah-... Just t-tell me, i-if you want me to s-stop...", he stuttered out, which confused Mondo a bit, as he was in the position, which typically was the part, who was told to 'go slower'. But he didn't have enough time to think about that, as the shorter boy was now starting to move his hips down and up again.

Both of them began to pant rhythmically as Taka developed a steady pace. And, after some time of adjusting, even went a bit father down Mondo's shaft than just the tip.

Taka didn't even notice his tears painting his cheeks anymore, as he was just so concentrated on relaxing. Sometimes when he went a bit too slow or too fast, his face contorted and he had to breath for a second, but always tried to move on as fast as he could.

While Taka was nearly taking half of the full length inside of him, his taller boyfriend started to move his Hand on Taka's dick again in time with his movements. This time, Taka didn't tell Mondo to stop, but only gave him a look, that the taller one read as "I'm a bit overwhelmed right now, but I trust you" and so he kept on moving his hand. 

Sometimes, when Mondo twirled his thumb over the sensitive tip, his boyfriend's whines came out a bit higher and louder as he loghtly clenched his jaw and furrowed his eyebrows. And the biker thought, that that must have been one of the cutest things he had ever seen during sex. Such a helpless, aroused expression.

After roughly ten minutes, Taka was breathlessly bouncing on Mondo's cock, who also seemed to lose his patience more and more as the hand, that wasn't occupied with jerking the smaller one off, was now gripping Taka's hip strongly and guiding his ass down on his dick with every thrust.

With a moan Taka leant back and supported his weight by placing his hands on the bikers thighs. From Mondo's perspective his boyfriend looked like a pornstar and with this new angle, the noises Taka made were also similar to those of a cam-boy.

The biker's cock hit Taka's walls in such a new and wonderful way, that he nearly didn't notice, that his orgasm was approaching quickly. His eyes began to widen as he looked down on his boyfriend with a bit of panic in his eyes.

"M-Mah-Mondo...! I... I... Think I'm going to c-come...", he whined in between thrusts. He didn't even now, if he wanted Mondo to keep on going like this or if it would overwhelm him too much to come on Mondo's dick.

But Mondo just nodded and kept on going so the smaller one tried to ground himself with the rough fingerpads he felt digging into his hip and kept on the pace, while Mondo's other hand was now pumping up and down his dick in a furious manner.

Taka came with a broken, loud, whiny moan and was thrusted through his orgasm by Mondo's movements, as he himself was more or less stiff in his whole body while coming. 

The shorter one's moans became more and more whiny the longer his taller boyfriend continued thursting into you. A pleading look of red eyes met lavender, but Mondo didn't stop. He sat up with one strong motion and took Taka's hips in both hands. Instinctivly Taka wrapped his hand around the other's neck as the biker grunted into his ear:

"Sorry, please hold out for me for a moment..."

All Taka could do was nod shortly before being pulled down onto Mondo's cock in an even more brutal pace than Mondo had been jerking him off. He couldn't quite hear himself anymore, he didn't even feel how he had started to let run a bit of spit out of the corner of his mouth. All he could feel was the pleasurable burn of Mondo's dick inside of him, which was getting him into more and more of this weird high of overstimulation.

After a timespan which felt like hours, Taka registered the taller one's moans getting louder and a bit more harsh and before Mondo could say anything, he was filling Taka up with his semen.

Mondo rode out his orgasm in his boyfriend, who was now a shaking, limp mess in his arms with clenched teeth. They gave themselves a few more moments to catch their breaths before Mondo laid Taka down onto his back, slowly pulled out of him, which elicted one last moan out of both of them and let himself flop on the bed next to his boyfriend. 

Both of them passed out for a moment. Even though Taka is always the one to be up first, this time his boyfriend had apperantly already woken up, as he found the bed next to him empty. A bit confused he looked around and found a note next to a glass of water on the bedside table next to him. It read:

"Hey, sorry for leaving you alone in the bed. Just thought you'd like something to eat when you wake up. I also already cleaned you, but you can still shower if you want to. Love you. P.S. oh, and drink something!"

Taka smiled and clutched the note a bit for a moment. While moving to sit up onto the edge of the bed, he noticed, that he also must have gotten cleaned and also given some sweatpants. Wow, he really had the perfect boyfriend, he thought while trying to stand up on wobbly legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I had to make these two chapters. Otherwise I'd never come around to post this. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


End file.
